The War Among Us
by downtomars
Summary: They lost the Fourth Shinobi War and everyone she'd known and loved were either dead or missing. Although Madara's plan had been a failure as well, the world would never be the same, that is until she reunites with the very man she had betrayed all that time ago. [Alternate Universe at it's finest (or worst), SasuHina and slight MadaHina] *Indefinite Hiatus*
1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note: This plot-bunny has been incessantly torturing me in my sleep for a while now so…yeah. I honestly don't know how far I'm willing to take this so it will be a short series (1,000 words per chapter) for now, depending on how you guys like it so please leave a review :-)**

 **P.S: Best read in ¾ format lol it just looks better that way. Anywho, on with the story!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

The War Among Us

Lost and Found (i)

.

" _Stab the body and it heals, but injure the heart and the wound lasts a lifetime."_

― _Mineko Iwasaki_

 _._

It had been raining in harsh and relentless torrents for the past hour and her boots were beginning to sink deeper and deeper into the thick mud. Her clothes were already pretty wet and if she didn't find somewhere to take refuge, she'd be a lost cause by sunrise.

After searching high and low through the downpour, she had finally come upon an old pub in the more depraved part of the town she wandered in. Figuring that she'd receive fewer questions here, she ventured in with her wet, heavy over coat pulled close and her thick hood drawn over her head, effectively shielding her eyes. Only a few raised their heads to take a look at the newcomer but immediately lost interest. Good, the last thing she wanted was to cause a scene.

Hinata took the farthest booth away from all the drunken older men with their crude jokes and unruly laughter, sipping and dripping beer from their tall glasses. In this position she was able to see all that were present and yet she was still effectively overlooked. She let her tired eyes slip shut, though her guard had not lowered a single bit. For a moment she sat just listening to her surroundings. But fatigue weighed down on her hunched shoulders. Without much thought, she permitted herself just a few measly moments of slumber.

It wasn't until several minutes later did she wake up to the sound of a wet rag being tossed on the very table her head was lying on. Little droplets of moisture landed on her closed eye lids

"Oi you there, I'm 'bout to close up so ya need to leave."

She nodded numbly. Her mind was still calibrating, still trying to figure out what was going on and who was speaking to her. Apparently she was more tired than she originally thought, the second her eyes closed, she had completely shut down.

"Alright, I'll leave." Her voice was gruff and dry due to sleep and a parched throat.

Her answer seemed to be enough for the man who had a long pipe in his other hand. He was a big man, tall and brawny with a pot-belly like she'd never seen before. His greasy black hair was slicked back into a low ponytail and his face was covered with a thick beard. The man smacked the pipe against his palm menacingly. He probably planned on wailing on her if she refused to leave.

Hinata made a mental note of herself, making sure that she had all of her belongings still on her person. The kunai holster was still secure on her upper thigh. She had already stumbled out of her booth when there was a light clink and clank of the bamboo chime above the door, the air seemed to tense almost instantly. Looking up she noticed a few of the men, although most had already left, were practically eyeing the newcomer down, obviously sensing that he was a threat.

The greater part of his face was shielded by a large hooded cloak, much like hers but there was no hiding his _built._ Whoever this man was, there was no doubt in her mind that he was strong. The ambiance he emanated was enough to make anyone shit they're pants.

Hinata on the other hand didn't fear many things.

The simple fact of the matter was that she had lived through too much, fought against the worst, seen and faced death with her own two eyes; there wasn't much that could strike fear in her being anymore. Unfortunately for her, an inkling of something akin to fear had suddenly taken root in the pit of her stomach, as a dangerously ominous yet familiar chakra signature entered the tavern she'd taken shelter in.

Following her greater instinct, she hardened her resolve and effectively masked and kept her chakra at a subpar level just in case if the person was a ninja, to anyone who cared she would seem like just an ordinary person.

Regardless something told her that she needed to leave. But if she scampered off now, she would appear way too suspicious, if she remained, she'd probably be dead in a mere second.

The new guy didn't seem that least bit concerned as he sat down at the bar a few feet away from where she stood. A drink was automatically passed to him and finished it in one go before waving the bartender over and taking the whole bottle instead.

"Hey you," The owner called still swinging the rusty pipe. "I'm 'bout ready to close up so ya gotta find somewhere else to have a drink, ya here?"

All eyes were on the two men and Hinata slowly made her way to the door. She would've made it out too but the next thing that happened made her freeze right in her tracks.

The newcomer stood up, towering over the bar owner. Many of the other men stood up as well, all slowly stalking towards the threatening figure.

"Is that so?" The voice was deep and reminded her of thunder in a rumbling sky similar to one outside.

His voice pulled long forgotten memories of a sunny village of so many smiling faces to the center of her mind; a smiling face drew from her memory but all she could remember was bright blonde hair with blue eyes just as vibrant. The next one was dimmer, blurry and sort of in the background. It had pale skin and stark black hair with a pair of crimson eyes that burned. The memories stretched and thinned like a lengthy ribbon of black and white film from her the lowest corners of her mind. Tears pricked her eyes at the corners. Immediately she swung the wooden door open and fled into the pouring night as fast as her legs could take her.

She didn't care whether or not she had made a scene. All she knew was that she had to run until her lungs gave out. Direction was no longer a concern, only distance mattered. The winds penetrated the polyester fibers of her coat with absurd ease and every drop of icy rain soaked through the instant of its impact. The hood on her head blew off revealing a river of indigo lock so tousled by the wind. Her long hair became wet and her bangs clung to her sunken cheeks. In a way it gave her a wild look, like her soul was untamed.

Leaping into the trees ahead, she pushed her nimble legs to take her farther, higher, faster. The branches protruded from its host, scratching her legs and arms so hard she's sure its drawn blood but that doesn't deter her. She'd take a few scratches and bruises if it meant that she could never face that man. That voice was one that had haunted her dreams for so long. Never in a million years did she think she'd hear it again and yet there it was… as if _he_ had never left.

A sharp hissing sound came from her left and instinctively she ducked. Only a second later did a series of kunai wiz pass her head, clipping a few strands of hair in the process.

"I always warned you about your hair getting in the way."

She wanted so desperately to activate her Byakugan but she couldn't. The seal on her forehead only throbbed in response as if in a warning. She needed to move, if she didn't—

Suddenly her head was slammed into the tree behind her with a deadly tight grip squeezing the little air she had from her lungs.

"S-Sasuke."

Hinata looked up in despair, her end was coming. Eyes the color of fresh blood bore into her pale eyes. She had angered him greatly this time, she could tell simply by the way his jaw clenched and unclenched and by the way his nostrils flared.

He could kill her at any moment, she was well aware of that. But she didn't fear death; Hinata had come to terms with herself a long time ago, now she was just surviving. So she welcomed it and if he killed her, she'd die with a smile because it was only fitting that he took her life.

He leaned into her collarbone with his nose pressed into her cold, wet skin, taking in her scent. "You won't die by my hand just yet." His lips were only a mere centimeters away. "Indeed I will make you _suffer_ but I will never let you die."

His lips crashed into hers, kissing her with so much fervor, it made her head spin. Her eyes drooped lowly but he wasn't going to let her escape. Hinata whimpers as sharp teeth sink into her bottom lip, piercing it. Blood dribbled from the small wound and he licked it clean. The grip on her neck loosened for a moment. His thirst and desire for her are almost getting the best of him.

Unexpectedly, his hand drifted down her side and to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply. Hinata was flush against his warm chest; her wet coat was long forgotten. Must he be so perfect? She splayed her hand against his chest, intending to push him away, but instead she left it there. His breathing quickened as did hers. Sasuke began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were whispers. She urged herself to push away, but couldn't. Her limp body began to tremble uncontrollably. His head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to hers. She was surprised to find her own lips parted. Their breaths mingled. Her heart fluttered inside her chest.

Was this a dream? The night sky was the only assurance that she was still awake, but despite that, there was no helping the sick feeling inside her stomach. Then the sickness overcame all of Hinata's thoughts, silencing her and clouding her view. All that was left was darkness.

Because he still loved her. Even after everything she did to him.

He still loves her, he always will.


	2. Death's Exchange

**Author's Note: Yet another few thousand words. Let the record show that I have no idea where this is going, leave a comment/review. What do you think so far?**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

The War Among Us

Death's Exchange (ii)

.

" _If you remember me, then I don't care if everyone else forgets."_

― _Haruki Murakami_

 _._

 _Dark, empty, cold, the room stood silently at the end of the corridor. The candle lights flickered as the walls screamed out in pain, the lifeless shadowed figures curled up in the corners of their cells, whispering their demented secrets. Voices had haunted her for a very long time but none of that compared to the symphony she had no choice to listen to now. It only scared her because she recognized them; their names were on her lips instantly, Izumo-san…Kotetsu-san._

 _Their gaunt flesh, sunken in eyes, thin fingers, hollow voices, it was the worst nightmare. She could only dream of solace._

 _She carelessly dragged her feet across the floor, the thin material of her yukata pierced with holes, stained with blood hung from her scrawny figure. A yelp fell from her lips as the guard removed the corroded handcuffs and her skeletal fingers clutched the cell bars trying to resist entering her new life. Her screeches were brought to a sudden halt. From the corner of her eye she could see the approaching figure, red eyes blazing like a molten sun. Pale eyes fell to the dirty floor._

 _Soon they were right in front of her and for once she was thankful for the bars that shielded him from her, though barely. That comfort lasted but only a second because now he towered over her without a hindrance._

 _She dare not move._

 _She dare not make a sound._

 _A pair of calloused hands ran down the length of her arm making her shiver despite the heat under her skin. He wanted her to look at him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was disgusted, she was_ disgusting _. A hand is on her thigh, slowly making its way up and even then she was still as night._

 _The screams around her only got louder, it was scary and familiar._

 _Nausea coiled in her stomach and reached her throat but was forced down with a deep breath. Even that was a slip-up. The thick stench of blood and rotting flesh was still everywhere, no matter where she hid, no matter where she went…all she could smell was blood, the blood of her family, the blood of her friends. It was gone—nowhere to be found and yet still potent as ever._

 _The battle field would forever be ingrained in her memory._

 _A pair of chapped lips pressed against the base of her neck and at that moment a tear fell from pale eyes against her cheek and down the curve of her neck eager to greet the lips of their captor. He lapped it up as if they were made from sugar rather than salt._

" _M-Madara-sama….please."her voice cracked from lack of use. It'd been the first time she'd spoken to him since she became his prisoner. And she had been his property for a very long time._

 _A pair of dark eyes looked up at her with intrigue. As if to say, 'so the little bird_ does _sing.' It wasn't mercy that made him let her go; in fact it was the complete opposite. He yearned to break her, the thought alone made his nether region twitch with excitement. Madara wanted to crack the porcelain shell that held her together…and he planned to do just that._

" _In exchange for your life, you will do this for me." He said._

 _A life for a life, or the lack of one._

 _And she knew that even afterwards… she would not live, not now, not ever, and not even in the afterlife._

To see him standing there right before her eyes… she almost couldn't believe it. It didn't make any sense. And the more she attempted to process what she was seeing, the more confusing it became. The grip he had on her waist slackened for only a moment before he seized the collar of her cloak in an iron grip, tearing the worn material. His anger dissipated but only by a small margin.

Although he didn't say another word, his eyes were clouded and conflicted. Hinata couldn't blame him though, after all, he was justified to do with her what he pleased.

"I hated you." He said over the downpour of the rain. It hailed heavily against his tall form. "I hated you for what you did, for how you acted. I even hated you for what you stood for."

"Rightfully so." She murmured. Hinata wouldn't fight him back this time, not physically at least. "I hated you too, you know." Yes, he knew.

His glare never wavered and he continued as if she hadn't said a single word. "But most of all I hated you for making me fall in love with you." He spit off to the side as if it even sickened him to say so. "You're not the same person you were before, but I cannot blame you for changing, for I have changed as well. I blame you for the trust you broke."

She looked away a faint blush still on her wet cheeks. "Why kiss me then?"

"It was a reminder of what we were, of what we will never be." Hinata was surprised he even gave an answer. But then…why did it make her heart ache to hear those words from him? Why did this knowledge hurt so badly, they were star-crossed lovers, what had she thought was going to happen?

"Why are you here? Why have you been following me?" She masked her hurt with indifference, steeling her shaky bones. He let go of her suddenly and she stumbled to her knees.

"The Byakugan is needed. I refuse to disclose any other information to you until I can actually trust that you won't run back to Madara."

Hinata visibly flinched at his words. She would never go back to that man, as long she lived, she wouldn't. But Sasuke didn't know that. He wasn't aware of what she had gone through behind closed doors, when she was forced to become that man's property. He'd never know that she'd spent every single second thinking about him, that she had prayed for him. Though she couldn't blame the Uchiha, his reasoning was sound.

She shook her head. "Why me?" But she could answer that question herself. Was she the only one left?

"You'll come to find out soon enough, that seal must be removed."

There was silence as the rain continued in its wake.

"Why should I?" Why should she? What would she get out of this?

"You want freedom. You've never had it, as heiress then as clan head, even now."

She almost laughed at the thought. She hadn't been clan head in years, let alone heiress. All of that felt like it were ages ago, like it had happened to a different Hinata in another life. One where peace reigned and she still lived in a happy village alongside her longtime friends. This was her reality though and Hinata was not a princess, she wasn't even a warrior anymore.

"Freedom." The word meant so many things. It was sweet on her lips like a beautiful lie, one that made your heart calm despite the fact that you were aware that it would only last for a moment.

"You shouldn't promise things you cannot give, Sasuke-san." He didn't acknowledge her reprimand; instead he took to the trees, leaving her to trail behind him.


	3. Final Truth

**Author's Note: If you follow the manga, you may notice a few minor discrepancies. A few questions are answered this chapter as well, and not in the most _tactful_ way but but I couldn't think of any other way to do it so...yeah, I'm wingin' it here! :) Tell me what you think so far?**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
_

* * *

The War Among Us

Final Truth (iii)

.

 _"There was another life that I might have had, but I am having this one."_

 _-Kazuo Ishiguro_

 _._

She was falling and there was no end.

In a downward spiral, she plummeted deeper into the abyss, into the unknown.

It was frightening to say the least and yet despite that, Hinata didn't want to wake up. Her world would come crashing down around her if she did. Sasuke, Madara, the destruction of the leaf village among other villages, the deaths of many of her comrades, the loss of her own humanity.

All of it would weigh heavily upon her frail shoulders. Hinata couldn't carry it all on her own. Her back was already broken from the sheer force of it all. She was broken, torn and tattered like an old cloth, blowing helplessly in the wind because she stood for nothing and in response fell for any and everything.

Pale eyes fluttered open. She was still seated by the fire that had dwindled down into glowing embers and charred wood. As she stood to stretch, she realized that her butt and lower back were wet from siting on wet grass. Thankfully her coat that hung a few ways down had dried overnight and was stiff dry but rough to touch.

Sasuke was nowhere to be found but that didn't surprise her. Over the past few days and throughout their journey, he had made a point to ignore her and only spoke to her when it was absolutely necessary.

After throwing on her cloak, Hinata put out the rest of the fire and dispels any signs of them being there.

It was understandable for him to feel this way towards her, she concluded. After everything that had happened she could rightfully say that if anybody deserved to be angry with her it was Sasuke. But it hurts in the end. She realizes that they may say hurtful things to one another, but she never truly means it.

Hours later, the two finally make it to civilization. And Hinata can't help but think:

 _This was what a war-torn village really looks like._

The streets that maybe once thronged with life now stood empty. Gone were the food vendors and the women in their bright clothes selling hand made goods from carts and baskets. Gone were the children who played amongst the crowds with their games and laughter. Gone were the stores with their windows of fine clothing or delicacies. Only their ghosts were left behind.

Even at midday they were greeted by dusty streets with only the wind for company. There were cracked sidewalks, rusty kunai strewn about, and broken store fronts laid waste by desperate looters. Once in a while there was the occasional harried person, moving quickly with tense purpose, but no one left their house unless it was absolutely necessary and the children were almost never seen.

Here, in this desolate place, was were a broken Hyuuga and a weary Uchiha found refuge for the night. They kept their heads down and stayed on the outskirts, making sure to not call attention to themselves. With what little information Sasuke was giving her, Hinata concluded that they were crossing the border of the Whirlpool into Otagakure. It was decided that they would lay low in this area for a while until Sasuke's contact touched base with them. After that they would proceed with their plans.

The motel they found was cheap (no surprise there), run by a skinny, wizened old man. He gave a yellowed smile at the lump of money he was given, which Sasuke promptly ignored in favor of their room key. They take the stairs to the third floor.

One bedroom.

One bathroom.

And of course, one bed.

The walls and ceilings were stained yellow from old water damages maybe even plumbing issues. There was a small table in the far corner, no chairs and no windows, which Hinata actually preferred. But the stale, musky scent was something Hinata's nose could barely withstand.

Even a spider crawled right by her foot just for effect.

"Cozy." She heard Sasuke mutter sarcastically but the two settle in anyway.

Hinata entered the small conjoined restroom. It's been a while since she's seen her reflection and dear Kami, she looks crazy. Her hair is dirty beyond words; it's both oily and muddy with remnants of dried grass for flair. As she waits for the shower to heat up, she begins peeling off the dirty clothes from her body, some parts even stuck to her skin thanks to sweat, rain, and caked up mud and dirt. Utterly disgusting.

When she finally emerges from the shower, she's wearing her thick cloak over her naked body, tied all the way up, as her formerly dirty clothes is now somewhat clean and hung up in the bathroom to dry.

Sasuke is sharpening his kunai in a corner, he doesn't even look up at her.

Once safely under thin covers, she turns to face him.

"I know this won't do any good. But all I ask is for you to hear me out."

The only inclination that he's heard her is the pause in his motions before he continues on.

"You have every right to hate me but you must know that I never went to Madara willingly. When I came back to look for Hanabi, the leaf was under reformation. Madara was taking rule over the great nations once the alliance was disbanded." Her words were barely over a whisper in fear that someone would over hear her. "I was under imprisonment for four months Sasuke—four months! And I still couldn't find Hanabi."

There was silence, only the sound of metal on metal filled the air.

"That timeline has holes, Hinata." Sasuke warned. It was the first time he'd said her name this whole journey. "I've had enough people lie to me to last two lifetimes. So I'll stop you right there."

"But it's the truth." She murmured.

"After Madara… murdered Naruto… everyone fled the battleground, shinobi anyway. The civilians weren't so lucky seeing that once Madara made it into the Land of Fire, he took control and began implementing his own regime. I lost track of you for the better part of a _year_ before you tried to kill me in Iwasaki." Sasuke muttered. Hinata noticed the tremor run through him at the mentioning of his best friend.

"He let me go because he wanted you dead, Sasuke. I convinced him that I could do it."

"Madara is not a fool. You underestimated him."

"I did" she said, slowly sitting up. "Gravely so. And I ran because you no longer trusted me, my sister was missing, and I knew Madara would be after me too." Her fists clenched. "I missed your heart by a mere four millimeters, and it wasn't on accident, with or without my Byakugan. I was never going to kill you."

The Hyuuga turned over, effectively ending the brief spat and for a moment she thought the conversation was over. But suddenly she felt him hovering over her form.

"Do you think this changes anything? You still lied to me."

Hinata turned to look over her shoulder, a pair of the darkest eyes she's ever known is staring back at her. "You're right, it may not change a single thing, but tonight I wanted to tell you a truth. Can you accept that?"

The frown on his face deepens, she can see the gears shifting in his head. The kerosene lantern casts shadows across both of their faces. Sasuke looks so much older. His hair is long, unruly and he even has a bit of greying facial hair. Hinata sits up again, this time facing the Uchiha head on. Hesitantly she reaches out for him.

"You became my friend on that battlefield, and it hurt me to lose you."

She waits for him to say something—anything but he doesn't. He's conflicted and she can see it in the way he tenses up when her hand touches his. It's evident in the way his brows crease, pooling at the center of his forehead. Hinata pulls him closer until he's only a few inches away, the bed loudly creaks against his weight.

Finally, he gives in.

They don't touch but just the knowledge of him being there is enough for her.

She will let him take his time. His trust is what she is willing to spend her life earning.


	4. Spirited Away

**Author's Note: This sat in my computer for a very long time before I said to hell with it…it only gets darker from here. Going with the flow here, just coloring** _ **outside**_ **of the lines lol Next chapter will be up soon with more flashbacks, promise!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

* * *

The War Among Us

Spirited Away (iv)

.

" _You can always die. It's living that takes real courage."_

 _-Nobuhiro Watsuki_

 _._

Smoke billowed and filled the air around him and through the dimly lit room echoed inebriated songs from boisterous fisherman and street merchants alike.

This particular bar was so far out of town that it didn't even make it on any map. But that was exactly why Kakashi chose it. He didn't want to see faces; he didn't want to be found. To them he was just another wandering soul.

The dejected man waved over the bartender for a refill while gulping down the remainder of the pearly liquid in his glass saucer. The drink was as warm as the overheated room but he had it gone in less than a minute, hating the taste but loving the feel of the liquid.

In all honesty, he'd never really been a recreational drinker. But _she_ made him one.

The grip on his cup tightened. Kakashi didn't want to think of her. In fact, the only reason why he was here, was because he needed to drown himself in enough alcohol just to forget…even if it was just for a moment, he would have peace.

Peace.

He almost laughed. Peace was a paramount that he, for all his ninja prowess could not attain. Since the day he was born, he was subjected to disarray. War, strife, and death greeted him like an old friend and everything in his life was subsequently ruined.

When he met her, the woman who anesthetized his pain, everything he thought he knew seemed to change. She taught him that peace was the subtle sea flowing calmly past without a ripple or a wave in sight. It was the forest, quiet, and kind, was the glowing sun insistently shining down like a beacon of hope and serenity upon a humble village. Kakashi even started to believe her, that maybe… just maybe this world wasn't as bad as it seemed.

Then reality hit and she was snatched away from him and soon he finally concluded that peace never existed, especially not for a broken man like him. After the Fourth Shinobi war was lost, Konoha along with every other village was broken and everyone scattered. After much running from Madara, Kakashi had settled in a small remote village near the sea, around whirlpools border.

He became a nobody among many nobody's. The Hatake vowed to find Haruno Sakura one day, but that day never came, and he hated life more than ever.

No longer was he allowed to bask in her warm smile.

No longer was he allowed to run his finger through her hair that reminded him so much like silk. And no longer was he allowed to her _love_ her.

"Sakura."

He hadn't uttered her name in years. It was like foreign language on his tongue. Slowly lowering his head to the clear glass of the counter, its surface was smooth and cool against his cheek. All the alcohol he had consumed began to take over, dark eyes fluttered to a close. For a moment everything was quiet. He could no longer hear the hollering of the loud men around him or the sound glass bottles being passed around or even the sound of the door chime, signaling that someone had entered.

But then the smell of cherry blossoms and vanilla filled his nostrils. Opening his eyes to the sound of a few brash songs and whistling, his eyes connected with a pair of emerald gems, ones he thought he never have the pleasure of seeing again. Though his vision wavered and he was seeing double, there was one thing Kakashi was sure of.

She was there.

With his primitive brain in charge and the flood of endorphins urging him to continue, he was swept away in the moment with his girl, his love. He was intoxicated and she was everlastingly and treacherously beautiful.

But for a moment, she disappeared.

With a start, he lurched off the wooden stool and staggered towards the exit and out the door. The night was brittle and biting at the skin of his stubbled face that he no longer covered. Hazy eyes darted down the road. And he realized that he was once again alone. Bile rose in the back of his throat and he vomited all of the contents in his stomach.

He retched and retched until he was only dry heaving. Finally, he collapsed on the cold hard ground, it was solace to his tormented heart…

The wind howled against Sasuke's tall frame. The temperature had dropped significantly over a span of a few hours. But it was nothing he hadn't experience before. The summoning of the ten-tails all those years ago shattered the natural flow and order of nature. He survived hurricanes, tornados, and even droughts over a long time. This was nothing new.

Dark eyes glanced around the empty streets. Not a soul in sight. He hoped it remained that way.

After all, Hinata had told him, he needed to time alone to think. If there was one thing he knew, it was that every story had an alternate side to it. The 'truth' was never really the truth until you looked beneath. But despite his better judgement, he wanted to believe her. His feelings for her had returned like they'd never left and maybe they hadn't but it was clouding his judgment. He loved Hinata, was in love her but couldn't allow himself to forgive her.

It was driving him to insanity.

He wished with all his heart that he could go back in time and stop this madness before it happened, but that was just wishful thinking. There was only one chance at life and there was no way to master fate or destiny.

The Uchiha reached his destination but paused at the sight of the contents of someone's last meal regurgitated in every direction right at his feet. Sasuke peered at the figure lying face down near all of the action and nudged the person with his foot, effectively rolling him over. Long ashen hair covered the majority of his face. He was unconscious, that much was true. A groan escaped his lips and dark eyes peeled open.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes at yet another man who lay in his drunken stupor, rolling around in his own vomit. A shadow was cast over his face. The man lips parted as if to speak.

"Kami….please… not you too."

The Uchiha who had half turned away, cast the mumbling drunkard a sidelong glance. There was some sort of recognition in his eyes that unnerved Sasuke. The man seemed to be struggling to speak, probably choking on more vomit.

"S-Sas-Sasuke."

A deafening silence ensued.

Then a kunai materialized in Sasuke's palm and within a second he had the man pulled up by his shirt, the sharp blade at his neck. The Uchiha would have off-ed him right there, but something caught his eye. A scar, long and thin, ran straight through his left eyelid and down his cheek. The man was breathing wildly but didn't put up any defenses. He seemed ready to die, maybe even welcomed it.

But it couldn't be…

"Kakashi?"

The man didn't answer, his eyes drooped and Sasuke thought he had lost consciousness all over again.

"Kill me," he murmured. "I-I just want to see…her."

Sasuke's brows furrowed and he released the man who slumped to floor unable to sit upright. He was just another pathetic drunk, spineless and weak, the antithesis of everything his sensei stood for. And yet even though that's what he wanted to believe, there was just this feeling he couldn't shake.

There was the pasty grey hair, the scar, but this guy didn't wear a mask which left Sasuke to use his imagination. The Uchiha squatted in front of the seated man. "Who are you?"

Again there was no response until seconds later. "K-Kill _hic_ me. P-Please." His words tumbled out of his mouth in between irregular breaths and hiccups. It was likely he'd die of alcohol poisoning if anything. Sasuke's nose wrinkled as the man blew sour breath into his face.

"Why?"

Black eyes flashed open and it took everything in Sasuke not to physically flinch. For a moment, he appeared almost lucid despite his glassy, bloodshot eyes. His skin was both sweaty and pasty-white. Mucus oozed from his nostrils and his face was littered with cuts and bruises.

"W-Why?" he repeated as if the answer should've been obvious to him. "I c-couldn't _hic_ p-protect her _hic_."

The was clearly suffering from both guilt and grief. Sasuke took his hand and placed his own kunai in the shaking open palm.

"Do it yourself." He'd rather believe that his mentor was killed in action or was somewhere out in the world fighting rather than living each day like the gutless scum of the earth.

The Uchiha sent a kick to man chest hopefully knocking him unconscious. He'd seen enough ghosts for one day. But as he made it only a mere six feet away, he heard the tell-tale sound—a squelching to be precise. The drunk had slit his own throat.


	5. Our Last Days

**Author's Note: Just wanted to remind you all that for the sake of this story, I have to take a lot of liberties and stretch some things a little, hope you can understand. This is not canon and it may not follow canon at all. It's going to be one hell of a roller coaster ride though.**

 **P.S: I wrote this listening to** _ **I See Fire**_ **by Ed Sheeran, I suggest listening to it while reading for the affect haha**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

The War Among Us

Our Last Days (v)

.

" _No one can live entirely on their own, nor can any country or society exist in isolation."_

— _Daisaku Ikeda_

 _._

It was an ambush like no other, far greater than any fight they'd ever experienced, in some ways they were grossly unprepared.

Years later, when Hinata sits alone and thinks about it, she laughs hollow and bitter—as wrong as it may be—but she laughs because in the moment of it all, she recalls there was no time to officially declare it a war, so technically, and only by technical standards, it wasn't one.

When they are all dead and passed on, when they are simply forgotten memories or have become old lore and ghost stories, history may know this as another lost battle. She calls it a massacre, her laughing turns to weeping, and the ache becomes too great to bear.

 _When an explosion suddenly goes off around the north border of Konohagakure, the forces immediately spring into action. The goal? Survey the area, gather information, find and eliminate the threat, report back to Hokage-sama, it's a simple textbook procedure._

 _Halfway there, another explosion erupts, this time it's the east gate and seconds later the west gate is up in flames as well. The Leaf's borders are falling faster than the walls of Jericho, sending large chunks of gravel and asphalt tumbling to the ground like a dusty avalanche. Hinata runs to shield the civilians, two children who are crying and scared. She calls on her doujutsu is search of any more people she can save._

 _Everything is falling apart and not only in the metaphorical sense. It's like a natural disaster, fear spreads like wildfire._

 _Shinobi are scrambling to find the source…or sources, but there is nothing. Anbu are soaring through the sky, jumping over buildings and dodging the collapsing structures too weak to hold their weight, but they also are coming up short._

 _Smoke rises to the skies, thick and impermeable. Fires erupt from the aperture of the blast, many chuunin are using every water-based jutsu they know in a desperate attempt to slow the fire, but it is ceaseless. The fires are thrashing serpants, flames lick and hiss at everything it touches. Something must be done before it is too late._

 _It calls for a meeting, a code black. The rookies are summoned to the Hokage's office, most are quiet, still trying to piece together what little information they do have. But Naruto is raising hell and Sakura seems to be backing him up._

" _We need to go out there and find those bastards, whoever they are! The couldn't have gotten far!"_

" _Shishou, we have to do something."_

" _I know that dammit!" The room goes silent as Tsunade turns her attention to the ex-Root member. "Sai?"_

 _But Sai, as practical as ever, as honest as ever, does not instill hope in their hearts. Not even a single paper bomb is found, no residual chakra, nothing. The room is buzzing again with a cacophony of agitated voices. No one understands what is going on, and being shinobi, they aren't used to_ not _knowing. Being in the dark like this is…frightening to say the least._

 _Hinata searches her mind for an explanation to these sudden events. She had been on her way home from a late lunch when the explosion happened. But why now? Why here?_

" _A warning maybe." Hinata murmurs to no one, but Neji stirs at her side."Hinata-sama?"_

" _Hokage-sama," Hinata speaks up "Maybe it's a warning." She's never felt so sure of something in her life, the feeling is accompanied by a sudden sinking in her stomach because she hopes that she is wrong, that this tiny voice in her head is just that, a tiny, paranoid little voice._

 _Tsunade looks at her with eyes like solid gold, almost steely and hard. It cuts her._

" _She's right." Shikamaru speaks up at this point and at the sound of his voice everyone stops to listen because if someone can think of something it has to be the genius Nara. He'd been looking at the map of Konoha when she said it and everything fell into place like the next move on a shogi board._

" _The north, east and west gates have been compromised, that only leaves the south border." His words leave the group silent. Naruto scratches his cheek and looks around. They all seem to understand something that he doesn't._

" _But that's here." He says. "They attacked every border but this one."_

" _It's a warning." Sakura murmurs. "A direct threat to shishou. Here might be next."_

" _Or they may not hit here at all." Shikamaru adds, playing devil's advocate. "There is no way of knowing. What we do know is that these people are skilled, we can't take this lightly."_

 _Kiba growls from where he is standing by the door. "No one—"_

" _No one is taking this lightly." Ino bites out, cutting Kiba short. She hates how frail she sounds and despite her attempts at remaining calm, the thought of this very building going up in flames is enough to make her want to run far, far away._

 _Ino feared death even as a kunoichi._

" _Sakura, Tenten, Lee, Ino, help gather the villagers into the center of the village, get them away from the walls._

" _I want my best trackers at the borders. There is no way enemy nin can compromise our walls and disappear into thin air! Go NOW!" Tsunade is simmering like molten lava, but Hinata can see that it may be more out of helplessness than anger. None of them knew what they were up against, at that point._

" _Shikamaru, you follow me. I want to see what Suna and the others think of this."_

 _How could they have known it was only the beginning?_

 _Naruto led their group, though he wasn't a tracker by any means but he seemed ready to jump into the fray. Hinata is running at his side, unfortunately there isn't any time for her to feel elated about it, especially now when lives are hanging in the balance._

 _With Kiba and Shino at her side. Neji follows close on her heels, making sure she never leaves his sight. Hinata couldn't have known that the thoughts running in his mind were_ 'I cannot fail her. _' And_ 'I won't be able to face anyone let alone Hiashi-sama or Hanabi-sama if I do…so I won't fail her.' _In fact, she would never know that those are the very thoughts that ran through his mind constantly._

 _There is yelling all around her. Where shinobi are calling out commands and signaling codes, the poor citizens of Konoha are crying and screaming bloody murder._

 _The west gate came into view and the image would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. The utter desperation in the eyes of her fellow shinobi, the fear, the anger, the defenselessness, the sadness, the broken resolve. Even she was unashamed in saying her will of fire dwindled to nothing right then._

 _The smell of charred flesh permeated her nostrils. Bile rose to her throat, taking every power in her to force it back down. But the tears, they fell uncontrollably. The orphanage, the place where Naruto spent many years of his childhood was up in flames. No survivors._

 _Hinata fell to her knees at the sight of several bodies burnt beyond recognition, lined up side by side on the dirt. Small, broken, little bodies of children who didn't even have anything to begin with. It was too much; it was entirely too_ much _._

 _Her skin felt cold despite the hot air on her cheeks. Her bones felt cold_ _even though the dense heat was palpable. Her breath felt cold despite the smoke in the air._

 _This was not a war._

 _It was a massacre._


End file.
